


Иерархия

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер Перна Э. Маккефри и Саги о Форкосиганах. Таймлайн Первой Цетагандийской.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иерархия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hierarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313329) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



  
Драконы не рождены для ночных полетов.

Во всяком случае, что касается его дракона. Есть линия форбретенновских зеленых, которым нравятся долгие полярные ночи, но Атинету пришлось стараться изо всех сил, чтобы держаться достаточно низко для радаров и достаточно высоко над верхушками деревьев. В этих областях цетагандийские ночные патрули были обычным делом, и у Эзара сердце подкатило к горлу, когда Атинет заложил вираж вдоль извилистого русла реки. Жаль, что Ксав не дал ему более точных инструкций. Остается только надеяться, что партизаны не станут в него стрелять просто развлечения ради. Одна ракета земля-воздух, и их карьере придет конец навсегда.

 _"Кренмот нас приветствует"_ , сообщил Атинет, и Эзар испытал ощущение безмолвной беседы. Дракон снова резко лег на крыло, спикировал ниже крон деревьев и опустился на голое галечное русло. Это была жесткая посадка, и всадник поморщился.

Атинет аккуратно сложил крылья и стал подниматься по усыпанному камнями склону, следуя по протоптанной тропинке к плоскому выступу. Эзар был готов двинуться за ним, когда услышал за спиной чьи-то шаги.

\- Потише, твое лордство. - В голосе с резким горским выговором слышалось пренебрежение. У Эзара был большой дракон, и поэтому в нем должны были признать фора, но он ничего такого не сделал, чтобы заслужить презрение этого типа. - Сперва назовись.

\- Форбарра, - ответил Эзар коротко. В темноте было заметно, как горец вздрогнул. - Я работаю на принца Ксава. Я здесь, чтобы говорить с вашим командиром.

Атинет повернулся, его расправленные крылья трепетали в безмолвном жесте угрозы. Партизан - из наземников, а не всадник, решил Эзар - отступил еще на шаг.

\- Подожди, пока не придет кто-нибудь за тебя поручиться, - пробормотал он.

Этот "кто-нибудь" уже спускался, из под его ног катилась галька. Проходя мимо, человек похлопал Атинета по боку - что за наглая фамильярность, определенно!

\- Лорд Эзар, так? - судя по акценту, этот, возможно, даже не фор.

\- Да?

\- Я от генерала. Поднимайтесь сюда.

Им пришлось вскарабкаться как минимум на пятнадцать метров к пещере, вход в которую прятался под деревьями за кучей камней, поблизости от того самого выступа. Высота входа была выше эзаровского роста, а ширина - еще больше. На каменных стенах были отметки, сделанные вручную. Очевидно, это старое драконье логово, оставшееся с какой-то очень давней войны.

Внутри было еще темней, но лишь умеренно влажно. Пещера выходила в помещение цилиндрической формы, трех или четырех метров высотой. Вокруг повсюду виднелись силуэты драконов, спящих на полу в гладких углублениях. Старые выемки по размерам подходили драконам поменьше, но Атинет нашел себе такую, которая была рассчитана на троих сразу и вмещала крупного зверя вроде него. Может, это лежбище дракона самого генерала? Он припомнил, что генерал Форкосиган - всадник коричневого, но ни один из лежащих здесь драконов по величине не подходил. Атинет, усталый после полета, заявил свои права на лежбище без колебаний.

\- Мне нужно снять с него упряжь, - сказал Эзар.

\- Вы остаетесь? Я пришлю мальчика его распрячь. Генерал хочет видеть вас прямо сейчас.

Эзар последовал за провожатым в боковой проход, потом в параллельный зал такой же бочкообразной формы, а затем, через занавешенный проем - в третий. Он был не меньше остальных, но разделен каменной кладкой на какое-то подобие комнат. При неярком свете керосиновой лампы были видны свисающие со стены две связки скальпов, а из старой трещины на потолке вода стекала в большой кувшин.

\- Вот этот человек, сэр.

Эзар уже видел графа Петра Форкосигана, когда тот был моложе, но не ожидал, что тот окажется таким тощим. На генерале была полная полевая форма, с надлежащими, пусть и потрепанными, знаками различия, и вид у него был грозный. Эзар четко откозырял, Форкосиган отдал честь в ответ.

\- Ваше дело ждет до утра? - спросил тот холодно.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. Лейтенант... Вы ведь лейтенант? - Эзар кивнул. На его летной куртке был прицеплен только аксельбант бронзового всадника. - Можете провести ночь вон там - он показал на дверь в одну из комнат.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Нужник за спальней и направо. Пить можно из ручья выше по течению. Увидимся завтра.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Форкосиган вышел.

* * *

В помещении, которое отвели Эзару, пусть слабо, но пахло сексом. Он не был так туп, чтобы не понять, что ему отвели комнату для брачных полетов - хотя, наверное, никакого оскорбления в этом не предполагалось. Это помещение было уединенным, пустым, готовым к использованию, а учитывая, что он явился посреди ночи, так он меньше потревожит других спящих. Здесь было довольно уютно - несколько аккуратных подушек, а на полу набитая перьями перина, влажная и в пятнах. Не похоже, чтобы этим помещением пользовались недавно, подумал он. Интересно, как много здесь зеленых драконов?

 _"Атинет, сколько здесь драконов?"_

 _"Я здесь"_ , спокойно отозвался его дракон, словно большего Эзару знать не требовалось.

Эзар улыбнулся. _"Других драконов"_.

 _"Здесь еще девять, и два на насестах"_.

Эзар распаковал из сумок свой полный мундир и переоделся в него так аккуратно, как он только мог без зеркала, потом натянул старые верховые сапоги. В пещеру понемногу просачивался дневной свет. Лучше быть готовым к встрече с генералом раньше, чем тот начнет его искать.

Широким шагом он вышел за дверь - и налетел на женщину в темном платье. Она охнула.

\- Мои извинения, мадам...

\- Мисс Формуртос. - Ее голос был чопорен, и он запоздало заметил зеленый аксельбант на плече ее платья.

\- Эзар Форбарра. - Он поклонился. - Мои самые искренние извинения.

Он только сейчас понял, что перед ним - смотрительница зеленой. Их было вообще не очень много, и они обычно не появлялись за пределами питомников. У дочери форов должна быть весьма свободная мораль, чтобы заниматься этим, учитывая прочие обстоятельства. Хотя не такой это ужасный вариант.

Эзар посмотрел на нее уважительно:

\- Вы не знаете, где я могу найти генерала Форкосигана?

\- Казармы по другую сторону от больших пещер, - ответила она. - Мужчины живут там.

Должно быть, она сама живет в другой полетной комнате. Теперь, прислушавшись, Эзар различал звуки дальних разговоров за беспрестанным капаньем воды. Сквозь трещину в потолке просачивался свет, и можно было разглядеть все помещение целиком. Он посмотрел на трещину, на водосточный желоб в полу.

\- Здесь должно быть невыносимо в дождь.

\- Вот почему это наши зимние квартиры. Мы снимемся отсюда вскоре после Запечатления.

Теперь он заметил зеленую драконицу, высиживающую кладку. Она лежала по другую сторону низкой стены, почти невидимая с того места, где стоял Эзар. Хорошей формы, но крохотная, едва ли больше крупной собаки, она свернулась вокруг единственного средних размеров яйца.

\- Она ваша?

\- О, нет, это дракон генерала.

Эзар был ошеломлен:

\- Я считал, он всадник коричневого!

\- У нас намного меньше драконов, чем обычно. И меньше всадников. Его коричневый успел стать отцом выводка прежде, чем погиб, а для запечатления у нас было недостаточно кандидатов. Генерал предпочел согласиться.

Черт. Он же граф, фор-лорд по крови.

\- Моя Эйзенет из той же кладки, - продолжила девушка немного нервно. - И я не знаю, чего мне ждать, когда придет ее время.

Смотрительница-новичок. Прелестно.

\- И как генерал с этим справился? - спросил он, кивком обозначая «это». Ксав что-то говорил ему про "вопросы иерархии драконов", но только теперь это замечание начало делаться понятным, и весьма жутким образом.

\- Таринаот была в эту пору с Ксавом. Генерал отослал ее с сообщением.

Такой подход большинство драконьих всадников расценили бы как трусость. В любом случае, такая ситуация тяжела для всадника зеленого, а особенно - для того, кому неприемлемо сдать командование.

В спину Эзара подпихнули, он обернулся и обнаружил, что мешает пройти еще одной зеленой драконице, побольше, терпеливо на него глядящей. Эзар отодвинулся, и она направилась к своей всаднице. Зеленые драконы не для полетов - их или натравливают на врага, или держат у себя для скрещивания с голубыми, которые обычно тоже не предназначены для полетов, но все же более... многоцелевые. Зеленая драконица мисс Формуртос была хорошо сложена, и было ясно, что в менее удручающей ситуации она бы доминировала над своей сестрой. Доминирование среди зеленых в отсутствие золотой королевы определялось разными вещами - размером, свирепостью, числом потомков и тем, насколько самый главный самец удостаивает ее внимания.

Эзар задумчиво нахмурился.

 _"Я был бы признателен, Атинет, если бы ты свел знакомство с Таринаот"_.


End file.
